Sober Skies
by Sakura478
Summary: "I love ya you know", Jiraiya knew that one of these days his teammate would tell him that when she was sober. He could wait as long as it took after all he'd been waiting for nearly fifty years.


Hey it's **Sakura478** with a new oneshot its the first one I've done in a while. It's my second Jiraiya/Tsunade though. My others ones are Kakasaku, Shikaino, and Sasusaku. I also have three full stories if you're interested.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sober Skies

Tsunade took a deep breath as she collapsed in the shade of a tall tree. She really needed to cut back on these spars with Sakura, Kami knows the girl had long passed her. Maybe she could make the pinkette's ex-sensei take up some of her sparring sessions.

"And you complain that my apprentice is a handful", Tsunade turned looked up to see a smirking Jiraiya peering down at her. She glared at her teammate and her glare made him remove his eyes from her cleavage.

"Do you need something Jiraiya", she asked tiredly. She loved her teammate dearly but he was a serious pain in the ass.

"Nothing but your lovely company", he said hopping down and situating himself next to her. She gave him one more glare before just laying her head back against the tree.

"Considering I just finished a spar with one of the top ninja in Konoha who's also half my age I don't think my attitude is at a high point. Nor is my hygiene", she added in afterthought. Jiraiya just chuckled before scooting even closer.

"I find you lovely stench and all", he teased and he was rewarded with a bop to the head. Of course a bop in Tsunade's book meant concussion in everyone else's.

"Baka", she snapped crossing her arms over her ample chest. Jiraiya rubbed his head and walked back over to her albeit slightly unsteadily. He plopped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tsunade jerked out of his touch and started crumbling curses at him under her breath.

"Language, that's no way for a lady to talk especially one of your standings", Jiraiya admonished making Tsunade hiss. The man was now deliberately trying to piss her off. Didn't the concept of personal space mean anything to him? Of course not.

"You are not one to be talking about language since most of the words you construct go towards a porn book", Tsunade said glaring at the best selling Icha Icha novelist.

"They are not porn they're romance novels", he pouted as he attempted to defend his work. Tsunade scoffed but refrained from further insulting them since all she really wanted to do was go find herself a tasty bottle of sake.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", she mumbled before brushing herself off and heading towards her office.

"I sleep wonderfully, if you want proof you're free to join me", he leered. Despite years of these sorts of offers the words still managed to ruffle the blondes feathers.

"I'd rather die", she told him as she continued to walk off the training field. She heard her teammate make a disgruntled sound before his footsteps started to follow hers.

"Aw come on Hime don't be such a sore sport", he said catching up to her. She turned on him frowning as he gave her one of his goofy grins.

"You know frowning causes wrinkles", he jeered laughing as her face immediately straightened out.

"You shouldn't lecture me on wrinkles old man", she sneered. He pursed his lips but quickly recovered his mischievous expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're three months older than me", he smirked as Tsunade scowled. She glared at him and he barely had time to dodge as a chakra enhanced fist with enough power to crush his ribs came racing towards him. Unfortunately he had dodged and now Tsunade was left with a pent up frustration that wanted to be released by producing colorful bruises one certain sannin's smug face.

"Want to repeat that teme", she asked her voice carrying a deadly tone that said she meant business. Now Jiraiya being the miscreant he was decided that provoking her would be enjoyable.

"Oh you need me to repeat it, they always say the hearing is the first thing to go", he said sadly and this time her fist nicked his side. He winced and Tsunade could tell that had he not have 40 years of training to contain his emotions he'd be howling in pain.

"My hearing is fine it's your speech that needs work. I wonder if it would improve if I shattered your jaw", Tsunade yelled once again launching her iron fists at her idiotic teammate.

"Looks like your vision is messing up to that punch was way off", he mocked as Tsunade drew her fist up from the crater she'd made in the ground. She simply let out another growl before attacking the shinobi again. Her fist missed his ribcage but a quick roundhouse kick made sure that at least one of Jiraiya's ribs was bruised. Cracked by the sound of it.

"Damn it", he cursed holding his side. The blonde didn't let up in her attack and continued her assault. After another hit on his ribs Jiraiya finally got into a fighting stance.

"Oh are you actually going to fight now", Tsunade asked her breath still even unlike Jiraiya's pained panting. Instead of answering he released a few seals and Tsunade found herself facing a handful of shadow clones. The clones barely had time to duck before they all proofed out of existence thanks to her super powered fists.

"That the best you got", she taunted. Before she could blink a lighting fast raseangan was aimed straight at her chest. She nimbly dodged but he still managed to lightly graze her shoulder. While not life threatening the burn hurt like a bitch.

"Shit", she held her hand to her shoulder and easily put her chakra in her shoulder. Despite being in the middle of a spar Tsunade sat square down on the training ground and not even the chuckling from her teammate could displace her concentration.

"All done Hime", he asked as she healed the burns. She spared him a fleeting but continued healing the burn and making the remaining scar tissue disappeared and fade into perfect cream colored skin.

"I don't want a scar", she said mending the skin easily. Once satisfied she leaned back on the repaired skin and peered up at the quickly darkening sky. Jiraiya scoffed but leaned next to her.

"You're a shinobi, scars are part of the territory", he said tracing a thin scar on her hand. She flinched slightly as a shock was sent through her whole body and Jiraiya removed his hand.

"I only leave important ones, not ones I got trying to butcher my teammate", she grumbled watching as the sun turned a dull pink.

"So what's that one from", he asked referring to the one he had been tracing moments ago. Tsunade smiled fondly as she remembered when the scar had been made.

_"Oh Kami. I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama I didn't mean to hurt you"_

_"Sakura it's a spar if I don't get at least a cut you're doing something wrong. As a matter of fact your attempt is kind of pathetic man up Sakura"_

Tsunade felt herself come back to the present and she gave a fond smile as past memories of her apprentice surfaced in her mind.

"It's from the first time Sakura ever managed to draw blood on me. You should have seen her she nearly had a nervous breakdown", Tsunade said a rare peal of laughter escaping her as she thought of her apprentice back when she was much more timid and when her punches didn't make buildings collapse.

"They grow up fast don't they", Jiraiya said fondly and Tsunade knew his thoughts were filled with a certain blonde haired knucklehead.

"Tch I'm worried Naruto will never grow up. Kami knows you haven't", she teased for once no malice was present. Jiraiya gave gasped in mock offense and Tsunade found herself laughing again.

"What are trying to say Tsunade, that I'm not mature", he asked crossing his eyes. His elementary attempts to make her smile worked and the two friends laughed comfortably as one of the first stress free moments in ages fell upon them.

"Hm I'm beginning to think we're getting too mature. Sakura was kicking my ass today I'm going to have to make Kakashi take up some of her training again", Tsunade said rolling her still slightly sore neck. For some reason what she said made Jiraiya nearly pee his pants in laughter. She stared at him dumbly for what must have been at least two minutes before his constant laughter got on her nerves.

"What's so funny you big oaf", she asked her irritation seeping into her voice. Jiraiya managed to get ahold of himself and the devious glint in his eyes made Tsunade nervous.

"I'm sure Kakashi would be delighted to teach Sakura but it wouldn't be ninjutsu that's for sure", Jiraiya said his expression reflecting the true pervert he was. Tsunade pursed her lips not amused.

"Oh please like someone like Kakashi would-

"Screw his student every night since she turned eighteen", Jiraiya supplemented and Tsunade felt the air go right out of her lungs.

"You're kidding me right", she asked her whole mind going blank at this newest revelation. Sakura had turned eighteen the month before. Now that she thought about Sakura had been walking weird the day after her party. Tsunade had assumed it was because of the girls first hangover not because-

"Kami", Tsunade whispered quietly her whole mind reeling. Immediately she was on her feet and they planned on taking her to where she knew a certain soon to be dead copy nin lived.

"Where do you think you're going", Jiraiya inquired as Tsunade felt her anger rising.

"Where do you think", she responded sarcastically wondering how many times Kakashi could bring Kakashi to the brink of death and back before Sakura's shift at the hospital ended.

"I'm assuming to go ruin the best and only relationship your apprentice has had beside the one sided one with a certain Uchiha", Tsunade froze as her friends words washed over her. She once again found herself on the clearing ground and she sighed as she stared at the now indigo sky.

"Not as easy as you think is it", Jiraiya asked from his position next to her. She placed her head on her knees and looked at the grass that blew in the evening breeze.

"I have no idea what to do", she admitted as she pondered the situation.

"There's not much you can do besides give your blessing", Jiraiya told her and Tsunade frowned at the thought.

"My blessing", she repeated as if the word sounded foreign.

"Yes, you allowed Gemna to marry Shizune and produce mini Gemna's. I don't see the problem with Sakura being with Kakashi. The man would willingly give his life for her on top of the fact he's probably one of the only men alive who can handle her temper", Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade had to admit he was right but the fact that her apprentice was in a relationship still worried her just like it did with Shizune.

"You know that Kakashi will always do everything within his power to make it home right. The wrath of both you and Sakura will make sure he never submits to death easily", Jiraiya said chuckling. Tsunade felt rather amused too, that poor man had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"I suppose you're right. I'll just make sure to have a talk with him tomorrow just to make sure his intentions are correct", Tsunade conceded. Jiraiya raised a brow and scoffed slightly at her resigned tone.

"Tsunade if you grab a man by his balls he'll probably admit to anything. You might want to try actually having a conversation with the guy _then _put him in the hospital. Although since his girlfriend is your top medic he probably won't stay injured for long", he told her and she smiled at the thought of Sakura going on a rampage to find the perpetrator who had injured her lover.

"Hn she knows it will mean my approval", Tsunade said thinking of what parts of Kakashi to actually injure.

"How is injuring the copy nin showing your approval", Jiraiya asked as she chuckled lightly.

"Because if I disapproved he'd be dead", she told him gleefully finally standing up to go to her office.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to", she said attempting to sound formal but she knew her old friend would see right through her.

"Getting drunk isn't business", Jiraiya deadpanned. Tsunade ignored him until Jiraiya stood up and walked in front of her.

"Do you mind", she asked as she was blocked by his back. He didn't turn his six foot figure around and simply began to walk towards the village.

"Oh I was thinking paying a visit to Shizune. Since Sakura's babysitting the kids and Gemna's on a mission she's free and she might be curious what her precious Shisou is up to", he said. Tsunade froze and she cursed as once again Jiraiya managed to worm his way into her plans.

"Jiraiya would you like to join me", Tsunade asked through gritted teeth. Jiraiya turned around beaming and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I would be delighted to"

Tsunade laughed as Jiraiya poured her another glass. They were using the set of sake bowls he'd given her when she first became Hokage, they were chipped and worn but he knew they were her favorite. They had already gone through a whole bottle of sake and only one bowl of it had been his. For a notorious drinker his teammate was kind of a lightweight.

"Do you remember when you asked me out last week", his Hime asked as she leaned her head against her arm. He nodded and realized that her usual rumblings were about to begin.

"I really wanted to say yes", she stage whispered. Jiraiya smiled a little as she grabbed his hand.

"I love ya you know", she mumbled rubbing her face into his hand. Jiraiya gave her a small smile before summoning one of his smaller frogs.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama", the toad said poofing onto Tsunade's desk. She was too busy drooling on Jiraiya's hand to notice it.

"Can you go get Shizune and tell her to come to the Hokage's office immediately? If you mention Tsunade's drunk she'll be here in seconds", Jiraiya told the toad. The toad nodded before hopping out the open window in the Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya I love you", hearing the love of his life said that brought him quite a bit of happiness but he knew now was not the time to act.

"I've always loved you Hime", he whispered pressing a kiss to her temple. He left to go out the open window but he cast one last look at his inebriated love. One day she'd get the courage to tell him she lived him when she was sober. Until then he could wait. He'd waited for over forty years for her and he would wait as long as it took.

The sky was a hopeful midnight blue.

* * *

Ok that's it for this one shot. Please **review**

-**Sakura478**


End file.
